The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘AKIV28902M’.
The new Verbena plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 07V289-02, not patented. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the mutation parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany on Sep. 14, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since Sep. 15, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.